


The Story of Lexa (Brown Met Green, Green Met Blue)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Prequel, eventual clexa, it will take time but eventually clarke and lexa will happen, lexa's pov, no stray bullets here, this is going to be very long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Clarke there was Costia, before the coalition there was Lexa.</p><p>The Story of Lexa follows the Heda through her training and first love, it shows the events and teachings which shaped a young girl into a woman. </p><p> </p><p>[WARNING: This fic is going to be very long, it will eventually involve the Skaikru and Clarke]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my precious baby. I love Lexa and wanted to accompany her through her coming-of-age. Of course Costia will make an appearance (along with Luna and other familiar characters) but don't worry Clexa WILL BE ENDGAME. 
> 
> Italics marks Trigedadleng, if I don't include translations see here: http://trigedasleng.info/dictionary/ for further definitions. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so be kind please!

I   

 

    When Lexa was born to her impoverished mother in the outskirts of the forests her future did not hold much promise. Her father had been taken by the Mountain Men long before she drew her first breath, and he was most likely dead or hungering for human flesh. Her mother was completely unprepared for motherhood, she was a cold woman who trades for a living - and she traded everything, including her body. So when the young woman saw the squalling baby her heart felt not a rush of affection, but disgust.

    Gulping down distaste the woman severed the umbilical cord. Tossing the length aside and showing remarkable strength in refraining from doing the same to the crying baby. She could not have cared less if the young one was male or female as she did not intent to allow it to live past the morning.

    To stop the cries and for no other reason she nursed the child. After the feeding had lulled it to sleep the woman considered her options. With shaking hands the woman placed the bundle of blankets down. Nestled in the roots of a tree the babe looked at peace. A shock of brown hair peaked out of the cloth. Eyelids hid the shade of it’s eyes, yet the new mother had no desire to find out, in fact - as she squatted down across from her child - she couldn’t have cared less.

    The baby would die from exposure. It would be reclaimed in a few days and the natural selection process would right itself. The stain would be removed from the bloodline. While this was the way with disfigured children hers seemed perfectly normal, but it was a flaw either way. She did not have the time or currency to care for a little one. Not in her line of business. In fact she could not even care for herself. She would die a coward but at least she would die.

    So once she was sure the babe would not wake up any time soon she clasped her knife and slit her own throat.

    It was a clean cut. A perfect line across her throat. Her skin flapped open like a red eye and as she chocked on her own blood her last thoughts were of herself and not her baby. Her people admired death during battle; while she died alone in a forrest by her own hand, she hoped they would see that her whole life had been a battle.

* * *

 

    The baby slept peacefully for a long time. Unaware of the horror unfolding before her shut eyes it slept in contentment, and it took until the moon hung high in the sky for the blood to soak forwards enough to breach the blankets in which it slept. The cold liquid pooled into the creases of the child’s skin and it did not take long for it to begin screaming. Fat tears rolled down its fresh cheeks. The grey fabric scraps it was swaddled in had been turned red.

    On her first night Lexa cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 

    At some point on the following day the baby woke again. It was shivering slightly from the cold as its tiny form fought off a fever brought on by hunger and cold night air.

    Through pure luck the animals which had come to devour her mother’s flesh had not turned on her. If they had the baby would have been defenceless. Too young to even understand danger. 

    When the still unnamed child awoke for the second time that day it was not alone. In a feverish fit the little thing’s sleep had been punctuated by its own cries and the sobs had woken itself up. The cries had not drawn the attention of only itself it seemed, for before her was a hulking man with a warrior’s mask on. The disfigured skull was hollow at the sockets which allowed deep amber eyes to appraise the innocent. 

    “ _Heya goufa_.” Grunted the man between long shrieks from the baby.

    Another figure emerged from the trees. This one female. She took in the shredded body and the bent over man across from it. Curious, the woman moved forwards. Her dark skin reflected the patchy sunlight which slipped between the canopy of trees.

    “Gustus, we must return to the group.” The woman still struggled to see what her friend was looking at.

    “Hello child,” Repeated Gustus to the roots. “Indra come look.”

    Indra moved forwards hesitantly, eager to please Gustus so they could return to their tutors.

    “What should we do? Perhaps we should bring it back with us?” Asked the young man, more to himself than Indra.

    The female fiddled with the tie which held her mane of hair back. Then forced herself to still herself like warrior. She should never be distracted.

    Her friend waited for an answer.

    Unsure Indra agreed, “Titus will know what we should do. It falls within _Trikru_ land.”

    So the large man scooped up the baby and stripped it off its gruesome blankets. He tucked it beneath the outer layer of his clothing and straightened his back to accomodate the extra weight. Indra watched hesitantly. As they begun retracing their steps the child reached out a tiny hand and took ahold of the beard Gustus had begun to grow out.

    Gustus chortled heartily and Indra fought against laughter.

    “Do you think she has a name?” Wondered Indra aloud.

    “How do you know it’s a she?”

    “Just a feeling. Keep time Gustus.”

    She paused to allow him to catch up. Despite his hulking form he managed to move lightly across the forrest floor.

    “I am your elder Indra, such disrespect will not do.”

    “ _Sha Heda_.” She replied mockingly. They had known each other since childhood, but Gustus was one year her senior.

    “I am not your commander Indra,”

    Indra drew her dagger from the holster strapped to her thigh, “To say so would be an insult to the leader of _Trikru_.” She pointed the blade at the baby hidden beneath his armour. “Should we name it?”

    “All warriors need a name, but we should hear the child’s fate first.”

* * *

 

    Upon their return to the campsite Indra and Gustus were met by their instructors. After explaining their short absence they requested to speak to the Commander and his flamekeeper. Inside the largest tent were several guards. After passing them they nodded respectfully to Titus and walked forwards to kneel before their _Heda_. Or at least Indra did.

    Sitting atop a throne carved from wood the Commander seemed very intimidating indeed. While he was not much older than them he was a force to be reckoned with and took disrespect very seriously. So when Gustus did not fully before Nika their leader rose from his throne. “Why do you not bow before your _Heda_ , Gustus?”

    Gustus dared to raise his gaze slightly. “I cannot.”

    For further explanation Gustus opened his top to reveal the naked babe snuggled within.

    “Explain warriors!” Came a bark.

    Hypatia, Nika’s second, had been stood the the side of the Commander silently up until now.

    After a abridged explanation Nika gave them both a curt nod and asked for them to stand. “The child will be taken to Polis by a friend of mine.” He considered his two training warriors before him, “Indra you hail from _Tondisi_? Speak true.”

    “ _Sha, Heda._ ” She repeated for the second time today, but for the first without a mocking tone.

    “I am tasking you with delivering the child to the healer there. His name is Tor. Are you familiar with this man?”

    Indra nodded her confirmation.

    “Good. Tell him his _Heda_ wishes for him to care for this child and take it to the capital where we will return in a matter of days. Take a horse and an attendant. I will await your return.”

    Indra and Gustus left with the clank of metal and the scent of eagerness.

* * *

    Five days later they rode to the gates of Polis. The Commander was met with bows and despite the late hour many people were still up. Hypatia had ridden forward to inform the people of the _Heda’s_ return.

     Away from the commotion of the ground level Nika held council with his healer friend Tor, his second, the two young warriors Indra and Gustus, and the child they had discovered in the woods. Titus and two guards were stationed outside the door under the orders not to interrupt.

    Tor spoke with a deep voice and he huskily relayed information of the child’s improved health. Nike asked a few questions and Tor offered some advice. It was not the first time an abandoned baby had been found. Usually they would be left to die or passed onto other relatives before they could be traded as slaves but this child, as they discovered shortly, was not usual.

    “There’s one more thing Commander. There was a small cut on the young one’s face. The blood appeared to be black.” Tor spoke slowly, his english hardly fluent.

    All in the room fell silent. Could the child be a nightblood?

    “Let us see if you are correct.” And with that Nika bent down to the gurgling girl and sliced open the palm of its hand. The child screamed and flung its hands around wildly in disagreement. In the commotion of the baby’s crying it’s hand hit the side of the Commander’s neck. It left behind a smear of blood which was indeed black.

    As Tor tended to the shallow cut and quieted the baby the rest of the onlookers remained silent.

    In a raised voice Nika called, “ _Titus, gada ste Natblida!_ ” The girl is a nightblood.

    The double doors opened immediately and Titus entered with his tattooed head bowed. His robes dragged on the ground behind him like a scorned dog’s tail.

    “Does the child have a name _Heda_?”

    “No. Titus I expect you to look after the child. Name it as you please.” Nika gestured for them all to leave him. He had much to consider.

    Before leaving Titus paused briefly, “If I am to care for the child does that mean it will join the programme when old enough?”

    “Of course.” Replied Nika.

    “Very well. I name the child _Leksa_. After the flamekeeper before me.”

    And with that Titus left, scooping the infant up as he went.

    Nika stepped out onto the balcony and surveyed his lands. His thoughts fell on the baby and he pondered the girl child. _Perhaps one day she will make a good Commander…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, not much happened as it's a sort of prequel but more shall come. I'm going to try and make chapters a little longer in future but when I was originally writing this it was just one long story. Leave a kudos if you want and please leave a comment! I really want to hear what you think! 
> 
> \- cptnclrkgrffn


	2. Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's no longer a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics marks Trigedasleng, if I don't include translations see here: http://trigedasleng.info/dictionary/ for further definitions.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so be kind please!

II    

 

    Fifteen years later Lexa stood upon the very same balcony. The view had remained largely unchanged. The wind however now bore the cold sting of the winter months and it played at her cheeks, flushing them red with cold. Yet Lexa remained still, enjoying the serenity of looking down from high above. _Was this what birds saw?_ She wondered. Her green eyes watered from the cold but she blinked away the troublesome tears. When she had been smaller she often had gotten lost in daydreams of the sky, imagining herself flying amongst clouds and stars. 

    Lexa was not a _yongon_ anymore. She was a _gona_ , a warrior, and had no time for silly dreams. 

    “Lexa you shouldn’t be here! Come spar with me.” Doru and his twin sister Dora waited patiently for her attention. Both were dark of skin and long of leg, they were a little younger than Lexa and respected her as she had been here the longest of anyone. Her whole life she had called Polis her home. 

    “As if you two could ever be a decent sparring partner. You’re the worst of everyone.” 

    It was not Lexa who spoke. Mura stood behind them in the centre of the throne room. Her ginger hair braided tightly and her eyes gleaming. Despite having no friends her own age, Mura managed to charm the teachers and instructors. Lexa had once overheard the flamekeeper Titus predicting that it would be Mura who beat the rest of the nightbloods out to win the conclave when the current Commander died. Lexa would not allow that to happen. 

    Returning inside Lexa tilted her head slightly, “What do you want Mura?”

    “A rematch for earlier today.” After months of losing to the older girl Lexa had finally bested her in a training exercise and it seemed that wasn’t something Mura was going to accept.

    “Excuses are what weakness hides behind,” Said Lexa in a calm, even tone. Her face was a mask. Whereas Mura displayed her anger clearly.

    “Yeah,” Chimed in Doru, “Accept your defeat.”

    Lexa crossed her arms simply. Dora and Doru mimicked the action.

    “My staff was broken!” Insisted Mura.

    “Like Indra said today in lessons: ‘only weak warriors blame their weapons’.”

    Burning red with shame and hatred Mura practically yelled, “Fine! How about a fair fight. No weapons. Just combat.”

    Lexa hesitated. If they were found they could get into serious trouble. In-fighting was only permitted during training sessions.

    Yet she could not show her worry. “You’re on.”

    They circled one another slowly. Both waiting for the other to make the first move. Lexa stepped on the balls of her feet, stepping light so she could move quickly if need be. Mura always delivered the first blow.

    Sure enough Mura lunged sloppily at Lexa and it was easily sidestepped. She expected a pause between attacks but Mura kept coming at her and aimed a kick at Lexa’s head. It fell short and struck her shoulder instead. Caught by surprise she was unbalanced by the kick and fell to the ground, landing with a painful jolt to her backside. She groaned and rolled over.

    Mura smirked triumphantly. “ _Nodotaim_?” Again?

    Lexa growled and brushed her leg around in an anti-clockwise style. With her legs kicked out from beneath her Mura joined the other girl on the ground. A round of cheering came from the two onlookers.

    “Surrender Mura.”

    “ _Nowe_!” Never was a bold claim to make for someone on their hands and knees.

    Lexa rose to her feet and the other girl did the same. Mura again led the attack and aimed her right fist in a curving motion towards the side of Lexa’s face. She dropped down to avoid it and moved quickly backwards in preparation for the next attack. Sure enough Mura’s other fist flew out but this time Lexa did not dodge it, instead she grabbed it and used her attacker’s own momentum to flip her over her shoulder and send the girl flying onto the floor. The landing looked painful.

    Dora and Doru clapped their approval.

    Mura lay gasping for breath. She looked at Lexa with poison in her eyes. “Bitch!”

    The word lit the fuse of Lexa’s anger and she swallowed hard. She had to make sure Mura never came after her again. She had to prove her strength. So she aimed a kick at the soft flesh of the girl’s midsection. Her final blow illicit a long groan of pain. It didn’t make her feel better. In fact it turned her rage to guilt, hitting someone when they had already lost was usually a cowardly move. Yet, Lexa was sure that her extra hit would prevent further attacks from the girl.

    Behind her a familiar voice leaked into her ears like water, cold and just as unpleasant. “Lexa, you _branwoda_ girl - follow me. Dora and Doru help Mura to the healer’s tent. Now!”

    After the three others had scampered away with one of Mura’s arms over their shoulders each Lexa was drained of the adrenaline of the fight. All it left behind was a numb shame.

    “Anya I apologise. I was simply -”

    When her mentor turned the sharp edge to her glare was a sight to behold. She tried not to show her fear. If she was to remain Anya’s second she would have to accept being called foolish and try to prove her wrong. With actions, not excuses.

    They walked down many crumbling stairs in silence until they reached the level of the towering structure which housed the nightbloods. There were not many others, so the large space was far from cluttered. Because of this when Anya spoke her harsh whispers pooled into ever corner of the room. Lexa fought hard not to blush.

    “You must focus on your duties Lexa. What does it take to be a good Commander to your people?”

    Lexa jutted her chin our defiantly. “Strength.”

    Anya smothered the flame of one of the many candles with her hand. “Yes, but also wisdom and compassion. Without them we would be lead by fools.”

    Her boots suddenly became very interesting to the young brunette.

    In a softer tone Anya spoke again, “You are not a fool Lexa. So do not act like one.”

    The young woman’s calloused hand reached out to gently hold Lexa’s chin.

    “Do you know why Titus teaches you that Love is Weakness?”

    Lexa paused and so Anya filled the silence, “It clouds your judgement. Anger does the same. You must control both. Yes?”

    “ _Sha Onya_.”

    Seemingly satisfied with Lexa’s response Anya turned her attention to Lexa’s loose hair. She pulled her over to where the light was better and sat her down in front of a low stool. “Sit down. I will fix your braids.”

    As Anya worked Lexa sat in thought. Occasionally her scalp would be pulled too hard or her mentor’s nimble fingers would find a knot but Lexa had learnt to swallow her objections. The first time Anya had plaited her hair Lexa had cried out and told her it hurt, and Anya had simply turned Lexa to her and raised an eyebrow. “Tough” she had said before continuing.

    Eventually Lexa had grown accustomed to the pain. She focused on the flickering candlelight. The flame fought to stay alight on the wick and it was almost like watching a battle. She became so absorbed in spurring on the orange teardrop that she hardly noticed Mura and her accompanying twins. Lexa willed herself to remain focused on the flame and nothing more, and by the time wax had pooled on the sides of the candle and Anya had finished the final braid Lexa felt steady and grounded.

    She fell asleep that night with a fire in her heart and a flame before her eyes. And while Mura brooded and focused on Lexa, the green-eyed girl only dreamt of birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Leave a kudos if you want and please leave a comment! I really want to hear what you think!


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Costia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy guys!!!!

IIV

 

    The week following Lexa’s run in with Mura she was returning from TonDC alongside Indra and Anya. Indra was something of an idol to Lexa and she tried to mirror the impossibly straight posture with which the woman carried herself. Lexa was so focused on walking like Indra and Anya that she almost walked into a tree. She managed to avoid it but it did not go unnoticed by her Mentor. 

    “I prefer my second without her face smeared against the bark of a tree, Lexa.”

    “Yes Anya.” Managed Lexa despite her embarrassment.

    Indra turned to Anya, “Perhaps she was thinking of a boy.”

    Anya turned back to appraise her noviciate. “Lexa would not be so foolish as to waste any other mind on crushes and fickle infatuations.”

    Lexa knew this to be true. Ever since she could remember Titus had warned her that Love is Weakness and she did not intent on throwing away this wisdom on idiotic boys. It seemed as if she had skipped the phase her peers had gone through when suddenly the opposite sex was not repulsive. She had no time for casual affairs and despite her deep green eyes and high cheekbones catching the attention of a few boys, they had never caught hers back.

* * *

 

    When the threesome reached the outskirts of Polis it began to rain. Icy droplets made their way past the furs they wore and slipped into Lexa’s binding, a pool of cold liquid coming to rest between her shoulder blades. Soon the rainfall became less like a trickle and more of a torrential downpour. The occasional splatter had been a good relief from the heat of the long hike they had completed but as soon as puddles started forming and her clothing began to smell like dampness and mildew. 

    They finally reached the entry point to Polis and were allowed passage almost immediately.

    When Lexa finally made it to her living quarters she just about collapsed from relief. She knew better than to show weakness in front of her trainers but her body was tired and her whole lower body throbbed from the extended period of being on horseback. Despite her training Lexa preferred the steadiness of the ground over the powerful animals, and her thighs always clamped around her mare’s sides a little too tightly. Thankfully, the sun was retreating and so most of her peers were asleep. She walked towards her windows and watched as the clouds were dyed pink. The sky merged it’s blue with the red light of the sunset and melted into a glorious lilac. Lexa stood breathlessly before she realised she was shivering. Her sodden clothes still hung from her body as if they too were exhausted.

    Slowly, not willing to break eye contact with the beautiful dusk, she removed her weapons and outer layers. Off came the sweat soaked wooden leggings and her outer top. She began peeling off her singlet when a shocked gasp distracted her.

    Believing it to be one of the other nightbloods Lexa threw her bundle of dirty laundry towards the door.

    “I do not recall bidding you entrance to my sleeping chambers!” She called as she searched for something to hind her near nude form.

    The voice which replied was not one she was familiar with. “Nor do I but here you are.”

    Lexa turned slowly at the decidedly feminine voice. It had a pleasant lilt to it. The words were spoken softly but they carried well.

    “Here you go.” Said the voice, and the pungent clothing was lowered and returned to Lexa through the method of tossing.

    In the doorway stood a girl Lexa had never seen before. If she had she would think she would recall such a meeting. Forgetting her nakedness Lexa marvelled at the smiling girl. It was as if the ground had risen up into a human shape; the girl was all caramel skin, chestnut eyes, brown hair that sprung out from her hair in tendrils and tight curls. Yet beyond only colour did she resemble the earth. The girl had a solidness to her that made Lexa guess that, despite her petite figure, she was as strong as any one of the future commanders. Her voice was rich like soil near a riverbed and her skin radiated life and vitality like nutrient-rich dirt calling for crops.

    Lexa wondered what this stranger would think if she knew she was being compared to dirt.

    “Ahem,” The girl coughed, clearly not from illness.

    Drawn from her thoughts to reality, Lexa realised she was still exposed.

    “Oh! Could you shut your eyes for a moment?”

    Usually Lexa would be angry but the girl was like the rain pouring down outside - reassuring and familiar.

    When the stranger’s eyes were tightly shut Lexa manoeuvred around her and retrieved her sleepwear from her chest of drawers. After slipping into the simple linen nightgown she told the girl it was safe to open her eyes once again.

    “What  _are_ you doing in my room?” Lexa sat down on the edge of her bed and begun loosening the intricate braids which held her hair. Her scalp itched from dirt and bugs which had been entangled by the plaits.

    The girl came and sat next to Lexa as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The close proximity sent a humming through the weary girl’s body until the sounds of rain were far away. Her skin was cold but her blood was burning like a forest fire.

    “I could ask you the same thing. This is my room for the duration of my stay in Polis.”

    Lexa scoffed in disbelief. The girl cocked an eyebrow in accusation.

    “It’s true, I’m here through invitation of the Commander.”

    “Well this has been my room for my entire life. I think you must be confused.”

    The pair appraised one another for several moments before the door flew open once again. There stood Titus with Gustus and Indra close behind.

    “Ah Costia there you are! I see you’ve met Lexa.” Titus’s gaze flickered back and forwards between the two seemingly confused girls.

    “Lexa your room is being lent out to Costa for the foreseeable future. You are to share a room with Kai.” Gustus gestured for Lexa to follow him. Usually Lexa would follow without questions as she respected Gustus deeply, but this time she stood her ground. Kai had a famous reputation for wetting the bed. He was the youngest nightblood - six - and a nuisance to the older trainees. 

    “No.” Stated Lexa, quite adamantly.

    Indra moved in front of Gustus and narrowed her eyes, “Lexa, now!”

    The three distinguished adult waited for Lexa to comply.

    She was just about to give in when Costa surprised them all by speaking up. “It’s okay with me if Lexa wishes to remain here for the night. The bed is big enough for the two of us. I would hate to kick her out of her own bedroom.”

    Titus seemed to feel he was no longer needed and passed between Indra and Gustus. Gustus eyes the young girls. “I suppose that might be acceptable.”

    Lexa waited for Indra to approve the idea. She did, in her own way, but sighing and reaching to close the door. “ _Reshop_ .”

    When the door shut the room became a great deal darker. Trying to ignore the other girl in the room Lexa opened the top drawer of her dresser and sifted through various possessions in search of her matches. After a rushed search with no luck she began searching the other compartments of the furniture.

   By the time she admitted defeat and turned away from the chest of drawers the candles which were equally dispersed around the medium sized room were lit and dancing gently with flames. Costa stood by the window, shaking a burnt out match. The small stream of smoke snaked in front of her face in an elegant manner. Lexa gulped.

   “Ugh, thank you Costia.”

    “You’re welcome Lexa.”

    “I have yet to bathe. I will return shortly.” Lexa spoke in a rushed manner completely online her. She wondered if it was the burning candles which had heated her cheeks. Matches be damned, her face was burning so hotly she could have served as a fire-starter in their place.

    After gathering a drying towel and her bar of soap Lexa rushed out of her bedroom and walked distractedly to the communal bathing room. Thankfully it was empty and so she would have the space to herself. Humming a tune she had heard a mother singing to her child in TonDC she placed her belongings aside. The process of filing the bath was tiresome as she had to take a bucket over to the trough of water set atop the small hearth and fill it to the brim, walk back to the bath, empty the bucket, and then repeat until the bath was filled to the correct depth. Since it was late in the day the trough had only been resting atop of embers so the water was lukewarm at best. Lexa didn’t mind. So long as she could rub the grime off of her skin and out from beneath her nails it would be adequate.

    After leaving her clothing and undergarments in a pile she clambered into the tin basin and relaxed into the warm water. The dull heat slowly worked out the knots in her shoulders and helped her troubles float away. She simply relaxed for a few minutes and then retrieved her soap so she could scrub at her skin.

    After several wash cloths had been dirtied and her skin was back to its startlingly pale complexion she sat for a while more. The water was no longer perfectly clear but it was of no concern to the girl. Here in the tiled expanse of the bathing room she always felt at peace. Despite the exposure and indecency she felt cocooned in her own world. Here she was not a warrior, or a nightblood, here she was just Lexa - and it was reassuring.

    If she became  _Heda_ she would no longer ever be able to be ‘just Lexa’. And if she was not to become the Commander then she would be dead. More and more frequently had the Commander’s Spirit entered her thoughts. Would it chose her? Would she survive the conclave? Death was not the end but she feared it nonetheless. It was like trusting herself to sprout wings just as she leapt from a cliff. She would not know if or if not she could fly until she tried to fall. In the same way she would not know whether or not there was more waiting for her on the other side of mortality if she did not die. For now she had faith. Faith in Titus and his teachings and faith in herself. She would train and learn and attempt not to die. And that was all there was to the subject.

* * *

 

    By the time Lexa managed to draw herself from her thoughts her bath the water was stone cold. 

    She wrapped her pruned body in her towel and allowed her hair to air dry even though she knew that would cause it to curl.

    When Lexa had collected her belongings and emptied her bath water back into the trough she began walking towards the door. She wondered if her new roommate would be asleep yet.

    She hoped so.

    At the door Lexa paused before opening the bathroom door, but she scolded herself for being hesitant about going to bed. She would have to be up early for training and if she was tired her performance would lack and Anya would punish her. As Lexa went to grab the handle, however, the door swung open by itself and revealed a familiar face. Luna smiled widely and stepped through the doorway to engulf Lexa in a hug. It had been a while since the two friends had seen one another. If Anya was Lexa’s big sister, then Luna was her twin.

    Luna and Lexa did not share parents or looks but they were held together by secrets and the shade of their blood.

    “I missed you Lexa. I can’t believe Anya stole my friend and my mentor as well!”

    Lexa scolded her friend playfully, “Indra was needed in TonDC. She might become the clan leader.”

    Luna scoffed. Her auburn mane a halo of tangles around her head.

    “So it’s true? You might become the second to the head of TonDC.”

    “Perhaps…”

    “Don’t make me feed your ego Luna. You and I both know you’re the only one up to the task.”

    Her friend laughed, “Maybe… anyway enough about politics. There’s a girl staying with us. Her game’s Costia.”

    “I know,” Lexa said, “She’s sleeping in my room.”

    Luna chuckled. Her laughter was like the trickling of water over stones, or the wind creating music inside a shell when pressed to an ear. It had been years since the girl had been taken from her people to train but she still held telltale signs of her origins in the clan east of the sea.

    “Is she nice?”

    “I don’t know Lexa, she only arrived yesterday. Although she has a pretty smile and she smiles a lot. So I doubt she’ll make an attempt on your life while you sleep.”

    They exchanged pleasantries before Lexa left Luna to her late bath.

    Given how long she had been, Lexa definitely expected Costia to be fast asleep, which was perfectly fine with her. Strangers grated on Lexa’s nerves. Especially beautiful ones.

    However, Costia was wide awake and reading by candle light. The book was one of Lexa’s. It was an old fable about a dragon and its adventures. Unsure what to do Lexa cleared her throat. Costia looked up and grinned slightly. She pulled back the covers and Lexa replaced her belongings in their correct places and then  shyly crawled in-between the sheets. Her cold feet slid down and brushed agains the ankles of the unfamiliar girl. Slender calves jerked away as their owner giggled. The sound was magical. Musical.

    “Your toes are cold as ice.” Laughed Costia into the pages of the book.

    “Sorry.” Lexa let her eyes rest everywhere but Costia’s smiling face.

    “Don’t apologise Lexa. I’m the one who almost forced you out of your own room.” Costia placed the book down beside herself. “I hope you can forgive me for that. And for walking in on you while you were indecent.”

    Lexa flushed all the way to her tippy toes. “You’re forgiven.” She managed to choke out.

    They shared a long moment of hesitant eye contact before Costia turned and with a single swift exhale blew out the lone candle. A trail of smoke curled its way up into the dark room air.

    Lexa turned over to face the door, careful to place adequate space between her back and the back of the visiting girl.

    Slowly her tense body drifted into an uneasy slumber, the whispered “ _Reshop Leksa_ ” easing her into sleep.

* * *

 

    Lexa woke when the sunlight peaked over the trees in the distance. Her body was used to the early rising and her eyes peeled themselves open a few minutes before she would be woken by a knock at the door, this allowed her a more leisurely waking. Despite her extensive training the brunette was not the most pleasant immediately after awakening. Luna had used to splash her face with cold water so as not to allow the younger of the two to fall into trouble with Titus. There was always a dread that the old tradition would return and so Lexa sat up as utterly as she could and edged her way out of the covers.

    The air was chilly and she bit back a hiss as the cold pressed into her warm skin.

    As she dressed in her leathers Lexa snuck a glance back at the sleeping foreigner. Deep ringlets spread over the pillows and formed a halo around golden skin. The girl was an angel of the night, all soft curves and dark tones. The standing girl felt her throat constrict at the faint smile that pulled at the plump lips.

    A sharp rapping against the door startled the staring girl. Titus called for her to wake up and Lexa hurried to lace up her boots, fearing the knocking would wake up the peaceful Costia.

    “ _Jok_ ,” Lexa swore, keeping her voice soft.

    She dared a last lingering look at the beautiful acquaintance and then hurried to join the other noviciates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
